A Trip to the Doctors
by sqauddleduck
Summary: Bones has to go to the doctors and Booth goes with her to comfort her. Just a little oneshot, inspired by the tetnas jab im getting tomorrow. BB friendship


OK I'm supposed to be writing 'howdy, partner' but decided to have a little break (don't worry it won't be as big as the last one.) This is just something I felt like writing. It's also inspired by the fact that I have to get an injection tomorrow and I really don't want it, so my plan is to think of wonderful BB things instead! Lol It works every time!

Nope, before you ask, they still don't belong to me. tear

-----------------------------------------

**A Visit to the Doctors**

"Booth, I need to ask you a favour."

Bones sat in her office chair feeling extremely uncomfortable about what she was about to ask her partner to do. Booth didn't miss the look on her face and couldn't help feel worried but he responded brightly with a smile to encourage her.

"Sure, Bones. Anything, you name it."

"Booth, this is going to sound completely irrational and childish, and is going to embarrass me even though I don't know why because it's a common thing and, and, well I just shouldn't be embarrassed about asking you to do this but I am, actually no, I won't ask you, nope...nope it doesn't matter..."

Bones was about to continue when Booth suddenly stopped her,

"Bones!"

She looked up at him frazzled.

"Bones, stop babbling, because I have absolutely no idea what the hell you're talking about, and if you talk for that long without breathing it can lead to death. Now, I'm going to ask you this question, and you are going to give me a completely honest answer. So, exactly how much caffeine have you had today?"

He looked at her disapprovingly but with a hint of a smile in his eyes.

"I..Some." She looked down at her feet as if she was a child being told off for eating the last biscuit.

"Some? Or more than the recommended weekly allowance?"

The problem with Booth was that he was great at his job, and knew her perfectly. These two things combined did not help Temperance, especially when she was trying to hide something from him. He could solve crimes and he could definitely solve her.

"Maybe a little bit more."

She separated her thumb and her index finger to show a small amount, but Booth wasn't buying any of it, so he decided to change subject and go back to what had started the discussion in the first place. He sighed,

"Bones, whatever you want to tell me, or ask me, just spit it out. Okay?"

Her expression had gone from innocently trying to persuade him that she wasn't hyped up on caffeine, to gloomy at the prospect of what she was about to ask.

"I can't just spit it out. I...need to...look, just give me a second."

Booth stood and waited patiently as Bones fidgeted and tried to muster up some courage.

"I have...a doctor's appointment."

Booth's head immediately shot up and he looked her straight in the eyes. She could here the mixture panic and concern in his voice as he said,

"Bones what is it? What's wrong? Has something happened? Are you okay? Temperance?"

"Booth, settle down its fine, I'm fine. Honest. I just need you to come with me." She noticed him relax a little and continued,

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you but I need you because...well...I have to get an injection."

Booth looked at her questioningly,

"Why do you need me then?"

"Because I...I'm afraid of needles." She chocked out quietly.

Booth was still looking at her and his eyes softened at seeing her vulnerable side. He realised she was opening up to him a lot more than usual and a small smile formed on his lips.

"Temperance, you only had to ask."

She smiled at him gratefully and replied sincerely,

"Thank you, Seeley."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Booth's SUV rolled up outside the doctor's office, and Bones was becoming more and more anxious by the second. He placed a reassuring hand atop of hers and squeezed it gently. Just knowing he was with her made things a lot easier. She had him and although it was only a small injection, she knew that if he was by her side she'd feel better, because that's what partners are for.

They walked into the waiting room, Booth's hand in its normal place on the small of her back as he guided her towards the receptionist's desk.

"I've got an appointment with Dr Barley." She said nervously.

"Name?" The small receptionist asked.

"Temperance Brennan." She replied quickly.

Booth thought it was strange for her to miss out the 'Doctor' part of her name, but he suddenly realised that she probably didn't care right now, and that she would just want to get this over and done with.

"Dr. Barley currently has a patient in with him, but if you would like you can wait over there."

Bones and Booth headed in the direction of the cheap, plastic waiting room chairs when the receptionist added,

"Oh, one more thing Ms Brennan. You and your boyfriend are welcome to help yourselves to free contraception and leaflets. There just to your left." She smiled, oblivious to how much embarrassment she had just caused to the pair. Booth cleared his throat and hurriedly went to sit down, while Brennan laughed nervously and followed him.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

About twenty minutes and six boring magazines later, Dr. Barley stepped out of his office, with a queasy looking five year old and an unhappy mother. Brennan's hand immediately found Booth's and she looked towards him.

"Ms. Brennan?"

Bones stood.

"Yes. That's me."

The doctor led them into the room and she stood in front of his desk, glancing at the large needles sat on the side, her grip on Booth's hand tightened. He looked down at her and saw that she was truly scared. The strong, beautiful and determined Temperance Brennan was scared. 'His Bones' was afraid and he couldn't help wonder what had given her such a childlike fear. (A/N: yes, I know adults can be scared of needles, coz my mum is, but I couldn't think of a different word.)

Dr. Barley began preparing the needle and Bones instantly moved closer into Booth's side. Booth quickly responded by snaking his arm behind her back. The doctor walked over to her and rubbed something over the small part of exposed arm were the needle would go. Booth put his other arm around her waste and pulled her protectively against him. As the needle went in, he thought he heard a sound like a whimper and felt Bones hold onto his jacket tightly. He looked down at her and kissed her forehead softly. She buried her face further into his shirt as Dr. Barley extracted the needle.

"Hey,"

Booth whispered softly in her ear and raised her chin,

"It's over now. All done." He smiled

She looked up at him and the way he looked was too much for her, so she done the most un-Brennan-like thing she could possibly think of, and swept her lips lightly across his.

"Thank you."

She appreciated him, she knew that, and so did he, but today she decided to show him, and it was just that simple.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'm high on fluff now lol. I'll be wishing I had Booth to comfort me tomorrow lol. Please review!


End file.
